


The Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire (Deluxe Edition)

by SacredPhil (Helixhalifax)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, Ill probably get rid of the gen category, M/M, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire, but not until it becomes apparent what im trying to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helixhalifax/pseuds/SacredPhil
Summary: I never got around to finishing this but I'm hoping that by posting it I will be encouraged to. I wrote it immediately after watching TATINOF on youtube red so it's based on that version of the show.Basically I thought it would be cool and interesting if TATINOF had like a proper strong storyline so Dan and Phil you can paypal me later.





	The Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire (Deluxe Edition)

He felt it. With a brief glace down at his hands, he registered nothing had changed. And yet still, he felt it. However, what he felt was nearly indescribable. He felt realer. Like where he was before was less real than where he was now. He had only gone through the portal outside his front door to work, he shouldn’t feel this weird. Speaking of his work, why was he not there? Instead of the usual desolate red backdrop of his lab, his eyes registered darkness, cut only by faint reddish light. The air felt different, it smelt electric, almost metallic. He manoeuvred himself to the source of the light, a large desktop computer. On screen was what appeared to be a stage, set with a giant microwave and decorated very eclectically. Eagerly he watched on, as the microwave door opened and smoke poured out. Two men, a little older than him, appeared through the smoke. As he watched them greet the people who appeared before them in the audience, he couldn’t help but shake the feeling that they were familiar. Odder still, this feeling of recognition filled him with warmth as though they were his own family. He was snapped out of this ravine by a shuffling in the corner of his vision. He spun away from the computer to see a woman step out of the darkness. She had long black hair and wore a thick black jacket, and she spoke evenly when she said, "Hello Dil, welcome to the middlezone."

He stood there open mouthed for a moment, blinking cluelessly at the woman, before launching one hundred different questions at her. She sighed heavily and began to explain. She was the spirit of the middlezone, which had been created when Phil microwaved his laptop. Phil was the name of the man currently mounting the lion on the right-hand side of the stage. Upon hearing his name, the same familiarity washed over Dil and he remembered something. He was sure he had never heard it before, and yet he recalled so clearly the sound of a light, breathy chuckle. Somehow, she believed, elements of the internet had leaked into the middlezone, including Dil himself.  
"Who are they then? I don’t remember them from Willow Creek."  
"They may have come from the other side." On one side of the middlezone was the internet, the only reality Dil had ever known. While on the other side was another different reality, previously inhabited by Dan and Phil.  
"Dan" Dil muttered staring at the screen. He remembered another laugh. This one louder, like its perpetuator could not hold back pure joy. "Dan and Phil" He muttered again.  
"I think you should watch them. You would like them." The woman seemed to almost pity Dil, much to his confusion.  
Dil dragged a giant squishy mushroom, which had previously been lying in the corner, over towards the computer and settled in, using it as a chair.  
It was entertaining, watching them bicker over their situation. He was almost attached to them. He felt as though he had known them for years. They began to play a game that they called the seven-second challenge. Everything he thought felt like something from a dream. He remembered someone telling him to “try new things” He felt like he had taken it to heart when they had said it. He began hoping Phil would win. Phil didn’t win, but as he declared double or nothing a glimmer of hope appeared for Dil again. The spirit held out a piece of card for him and Dil understanding fully, quickly wrote down something ridiculous about Dan turning into a whale.


End file.
